


One more light

by Nymeria25



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Army, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Detroit, Drug Addiction, Eruren Week, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, SOLDIER - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Underground Dueling, Violence, Weapons, Yaoi, criminals, drug, eruri - Freeform, eruri freedom, mafia, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria25/pseuds/Nymeria25
Summary: Levi sat down on the couch near the open window on the other side of the room an lit a cigarette."Sam called an hour ago telling me we have a job to do tomorrow night" said Farlan looking at Levi."What kind of job?", asked Levi exhaling smoke."He said that we have to intercept a truck full of weapons at midnight near the abandoned train station"





	1. The job offer

**Author's Note:**

> First of all thank you all for reading this first chapter of my "one more light" fic. I apologize in advance if there are grammar mistakes but i'm Italian, so if you guys notice some mistakes please tell me. I also apologize if this chapter is a little bit shitty but I promise I will improve in the next ones! Hope you will like it anyway <3

"Levi! Finally you're here, you've been away for so long!", said Farlan when Levi entered the front door of their house with Mikasa.  
"Yeah, we were stuck in the traffic" explained Levi putting Mikasa's school bag on the floor.  
The little girl climbed on top of a chair trying to reach her tea cup that Farlan had prepared for her on the kitchen counter.  
"Go wash your hands first Mikasa, then you will have your tea with cookies" reminded Levi to the black haired girl.  
She looked at her cousin trying to apologize for her behavior and ran to the bathroom.  
"Hey little girl, how you doing? Was school boring as always?" Asked Farlan when she returned in the kitchen while putting her tea cup and the chocolate cookies on the kitchen table. Mikasa nodded with a shy smile on her face and started eating. Levi sat down on the couch near the open window on the other side of the room an lit a cigarette.  
"Sam called an hour ago telling me we have a job to do tomorrow night" said Farlan looking at Levi.  
"What kind of job?", asked Levi exhaling smoke.  
"He said that we have to intercept a truck full of weapons at midnight near the abandoned train station"

"And what do we gain if we accept?", asked Levi trying to figure out if it was worth accepting the job.

"If everything goes as planned we'll gain 2,000$ and probably the weapons that they won't need", continued Farlan with a sly smile spread on his face. 

"Let's talk later about this, I want Isabel to be here too" replied Levi thinking about what Farlan had said. It was not so usual for them to deal with that kind of job, surely riskier than their ordinary ones and because of that he had a bad feeling crawling on the back of his head. When they had came back from the military service in Syria two years before, they hadn't had a job and couldn't get a well paid one because none of them had even a high school graduation. So they had started doing little part time jobs, but nothing was good enough to make them live a decent life especially now that they accepted to adopt Mikasa. Soon after they met some old friends from the block where they had lived as kids who became drug dealers and criminals and they offered them to make a deal together. So Levi started fighting in an underground club on the east side of Detroit that was run by those old friends, to make some money, but soon after a while they also offered them much more important tasks.  
The deal between them was simple: Levi and Farlan had to take care of the job and the others gave them money and weapons.

Farlan glanced at Levi a couple of times trying to figure out Levi's thought but his face was unreadable as always, so he returned his attention to Mikasa. She was drinking her tea while looking at the cartoons that were playing on the television.

"Have you already done your homework for tomorrow Mikasa?"  
The girl nodded smiling. Both Levi and Farlan were always amazed by her intelligence and independence when it came to homework and also taking care of herself. She was only six but she already knew how to clean herself, cook and washing her clothes; at school she has always been the best of her class getting the highest marks in every subject without much efforts.  
"What a good girl! Almost like your cousin" Farlan rewarded her making fun of the fact that Levi was completely the opposite when they were at school. As a response Levi raised his middle finger not even bothering watching Farlan who was still laughing.

By the time Levi finished his cigarette and tossed the filter in the ash tray, the door knob turned and Isabel stepped in the apartment with two bags full of groceries.  
" I'm back!" She announced after closing the door.  
"We were just waiting for you, we have to discuss..." Farlan couldn't even finish the phrase that Isabel started screaming "I have a couple of presents here for you little girl!"  
She ran to the table and started looking in the bags for something.  
"Found ya!" She took out a little brown teddy bear and gave it to Mikasa who smiled surprised and hugged her tightly to thank her.  
"Is it all for me?" She asked.  
"Of course! I found it in a thrift shop and I thought you would have loved it"  
"Thank you Isa" Mikasa said taking her new toy and going to the sofa to sit on her cousin's lap.

Levi patted her head softly smiling down at her. They didn't need words to talk to each other, but they were so close and had almost the same character that they had always understood each other just by looking in the other's eyes. There was definitely more than a blood bond between them, Levi considered Mikasa almost like a daughter, she was everything he had and that was the same for her.

"So before you start screaming again, I texted Sam to come by after dinner to explain the job" said Farlan trying to calm Isabel down.  
"What job?" the girl immediately asked.  
"You will know in a couple of hours" Levi replied. 

After dinner Sam knocked at the door and Farlan welcomed him in. Sam was in his mid thirties but looked younger than Levi and Farlan who were 28, he had curly blonde hair and red cheeks. He didn't definitely seem a criminal but his hacker skills were amazing and he was the one who tracked down all the hideouts and deals of their opponents.

"Go to bed baby it's already late for you" Levi said softly almost whispering to Mikasa. The little girl nodded and went to the bedroom she shared with Isabel.  
Both Farlan and Isabel wished her good night and returned their attention to Sam who was already explaining the plan.

"So there's this truck full of weapons that's going to stop on the left side of the abandoned station at midnight, your task is to take care of those who will wait for it at the station first and then the others who will be on the truck" Sam explained.  
"Whose this truck?" asked Levi.

"The Ukrainian mafia owns it, they are trading weapons with some Chinese gangs. It's a big deal for us, weapons trading it much more convenient than drugs at the time"

"And you said that we are going to get 2,000$ from this right?" Farlan was already planning their attack sure that Levi would agree to the job.

"Yes Alex has already a lot of offers for those weapons, this is a big deal, of course it's a little risky but you will be okay for at least three months with those money" Sam assured.

Farlan looked at Levi but he was staring at his hands on the table and black bangs covered his expression.

Levi took his pack of tobacco from his pocket and started rolling a cigarette. He lit it and exhaled smoke before rising his head and exchange a look of agreement with Farlan and Isabel.

"We accept"


	2. Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry for not updating the story in months but I had a lot of problems and it took me a while to write this chapter. I hope you will like it anyway

"You ready?" Asked Farlan watching Levi securing his two guns to the belt of his cargo trousers, one at each side of his body.  
"Yeah, let's go" Levi took his black helmet from the table and the keys of his motocross.   
"Isabel you come with me, we'll get rid of the group who is waiting at the station. Farlan you follow the truck, if something happens call Isabel" the two nodded and finished preparing their own equipment.

Levi then went to Mikasa's room and packed a change of clothes, a pajama and her toothbrush in her backpack.   
"Come here baby you're going to stay at Carla's tonight, we have work to do". Mikasa jumped off of her bed, picked up her jacket from the hamper near the bed and put on her brown boots.  
"I'll come pick you up in the morning okay?" Levi reassured her. Mikasa nodded. "You promised me we would have gone to the park tomorrow".   
Levi smiled, "Yeah we'll go to the park in the afternoon don't worry, I always maintain my promises".  
The girl smiled widely and Levi picked her up and brought her in the main room where Farlan and Isabel were waiting for them.

"I'm bringing her to Carla's, I'll be back in a minute".  
Carla lived a couple of houses after theirs on the same road. She was a nice woman with a kid named Eren who was Mikasa's classmate and probably her only friend. Carla's husband died in a car accident when Eren was only two years old and due to the high expenses for the lawyer, the useless hospital treatments and the taxes, she had to sell their house and move in a peripheral and less desirable district of the city. 

Levi and Farlan's reputation had always came before them and also Carla knew who they were and what they were dealing with to make money, but after all she had always thought they were good guys who had had nothing from their lives and who did the only thing they knew to survive.

On the other hand Levi and Farlan trusted her enough to ask her to take care of Mikasa while they were gone, in exchange for a little amount of money they could give her to thank her for her favors.

Levi knocked gently on the door of Carla's house and waited for an answer. The door immediately opened and a little boy with big green eyes and a wide smile ran out of the house.  
"Mikasa let's go play in the backyard! Mama just bought me a new ball!". The kid screamed impatiently waiting for the girl to go play with him.  
"Eren! How many times do I have to tell you not to open the door without asking who it is!? Come immediately here!".  
The woman's voice was angry but her face showed worry instead of anger and that reminded Levi of his mother, how she would scold him when he did something dangerous. 

The little boy came back into the house looking down at his feet, trying to avoid his mother.

"I'm sorry, come in Levi please..."

"Don't worry, I have to go, thank you for your help, I put some money for you in Mikasa's backpack. Take it".

Levi put Mikasa down on the concrete in front of the door and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night baby, I'll come get you in the morning, be a good girl".

Mikasa hugged her cousin and run inside the house where Eren was waiting for her. Levi lent Carla the girl's backpack and thanked her.  
"Goodnight Levi, greet Farlan and Isabel for me"

"Yeah, see you in the morning".

Levi walked back to his house where Isabel was waiting for him on the motocross.

"Farlan has just left, he said that we have to be at the station in half an hour" said the red haired girl.

"Yeah let's go".

The ride to the station was quite fast and neither Levi nor Isabel saw any lookout on the road. When they arrived near the train station Levi turned off the headlights of the motocross and kept riding slowly trying to make less noise as possible.

"Hey bro you already know where are our targets?" Whispered Isabel through the helmet.

"No but the only place in this area that can be reached with a truck is the south part of the building, we are heading there".

In a couple of minutes they reached the metallic enclosure that surrounds the old building on its south side. Levi turned off the engine and waiter for Isabel to get off of the motocross.  
They took off their helmets and put on the black hood of their sweatshirts to cover part of their faces. They passed through the enclosure by a rusty opening in it and started walking in the dark night to the south side of the building. Once they reached the station they stopped and and listened if they could hear noises. 

It was clear that the group that was waiting for the truck wasn't trying to hide because they were talking lightly as if they were hanging out between friends.

"That's too fucking easy, there must be something behind it" Levi thought, "maybe this is just a cover and the meeting is going on somewhere else".

He took his knuckledusters from his pocket and nodded to warn Isabel to be ready to attack. He just wanted to finish them quickly and ask them some questions to know if that was a trap.

There were five of them sitting on some old chairs and blocks of concrete drinking beer and talking as if they were at a party.

Levi spotted the door of the lateral entrance and silently walked there and opened it. He climbed the metal stairs and took the door in front of him that led to a gangway. He watched from above the big entrance of the station were the five men were waiting.

He saw that just two of them had visible guns attached to their trousers, while the other three had only knives. 

Without making noises he returned to Isabel and told her what he had seen.  
"The two with the guns are both on the left side, sitting on the chairs: those two are our first targets. Then we will deal with the others" Levi explained.

"Your plans are always the best big bro!" 

"Isabel! Don't scream like that, they will hear you; be ready I'm gonna throw this smoke bomb in thirty seconds, be sure to memorize the enemies' positions"

The girl became immediately serious and prepared for the imminent attack.

"Five, four, three, two, one, go!"

Levi threw the smoke bomb in the centre of the room and the smoke started to spread right away. The five men were completely unprepared and shocked to react to Levi and Isabel's attack and they just started cursing instead of putting on an offensive. Levi and Isabel ran into the building headed toward the two armed men. They were so coordinated and fast that the two victims hadn't even seen them arrive. Levi kicked the target with a first punch in the stomach and a nudge so violent that the man fell on the ground unconscious. Isabel did the same to the other man using the gun's stock.

In the meanwhile the other three were still screaming trying to figure out what was going on. Thanks to their screaming Levi managed to spot their positions and attacked them. He defeated them without any efforts and put their knives and guns out of reach for them.

"I said that you're the best big bro!" Isabel yelled.

Levi took the only man who had not collapsed by the collar of his sweater to interrogate him. But as soon as he started asking him questions, Levi heard the sound of the truck engine. He turned his head to the entrance of the building recognizing Farlan driving the truck and stopping in front of him.

"Well well I think that it had been quite easy also for you two to put them off" 

"Yeah way too easy, there must be some kind of trick behind all of this" Levi answered.

"Let's see what's in this truck"  
Farlan jumped off of it and walked around it to the back to open it.  
At first they only found empty wood boxes, but then there were metal ones. Farlan, using a crowbar, opened the first one and after a first layer to cover the content there were some suitcases containing the weapons.

Farlan triumphed smiling.  
"That's it guys, we did it" .

"Let's go back to the base, Sam is waiting for us and so is our money" replied Levi.

"Yeah right; Isabel help me close these boxes, Levi take the guns and the knives away from those men there, also their money and then we'll get out of here"

They both nodded and completed their duty.  
Levi walked near Farlan with a little transparent envelope containing some grams of weed.  
"Oi Farlan, look here, one of them had this good shit".

Farlan smelled and inspected it.  
"Today is a good day man!" He laughed. "Come on let's go to the base quickly, I wanna enjoy my pot".

Farlan threw the keys of his motocross to Isabel and told her to wait for them at home.  
Levi and Farlan drove fast to the base where they delivered the truck with the weapons and received their compensation. Sam and the others were so enthusiastic about their work and told them to be ready because they had already planned another hit.   
For as long as they have been at the base, Levi had been too quiet even for his standards, he started to look around the room paranoid and reacted to every sudden movement or sound he heard. Farlan immediately recognized the symptoms of Levi's PTSD and decided it was time to leave Sam and his men in order to make Levi relax. Levi almost run out of the house to his motocross, breathing heavily and cursing,anxious to go back home.

"Levi, take this, it will calm you down". Farlan offered Levi a pot he had rolled quickly on their way out of the house, knowing that Levi would have needed that to be able to get home without going crazy and shooting at everything that could move.  
Levi immediately took it with shaking hands and dragged deeply from the pot causing him to cough and curse again.

"Fuck, Levi you're not recovering at all, you must see a specialist"

Levi looked at Farlan, his pupils were pinned and just by his look Farlan already knew that it would have been almost impossible to convince Levi to start a therapy to control his stress disorders.

"For fuck's sake Farlan stop it already! It's useless and we don't have the money"   
Farlan realized that it wasn't the time to argue with Levi so he walked near him and waited for him to relax and finish smoking.

"Let's go home" whispered Levi after a couple of minutes tossing the keys of the motocross to Farlan.

Once at home they found Isabel sleeping on her bed, trying to be as quieter as possible Farlan put the money in a metal box under her bed and went in the living room where Levi was sitting on the sofa that he used as a bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned about Levi's condition.

"Yeah, that shit you gave me before helped me to calm down" 

"Good"

Farlan wanted to add that he couldn't go on using drugs to control his crisis but he kept his mouth shut not wanting to irritate Levi again.  
On the other hand Levi was still thinking about what Farlan had said before agreeing with him about the fact that he must find a therapy but, at the same time, knowing that every kind of cure was too fucking expensive for them and he wanted to save money for Mikasa.  
These thoughts kept him awake throughout the night with the only result of making him feel like a failure, an addict that couldn't go through a day without taking some pills or smoking something to control his sick mind.


	3. Trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back (maybe) :) anyway I decided to go on a little with this story and give it a try. i'm really an inconsistent person so I don't know if I will update this fic constantly or not. but anyway I would like to thank those who have left kudos on this fic! I hope you will enjoy this chapter :) kudos and comments are always welcome!   
> p.s. as always I'm sorry if there are some grammar mistakes

He really felt like shit the next morning when he looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw a figure that he could barely recognize as his own. He had dark circles under his eyes due to the lack of sleep, and even though they were a constant feature of his face, today they were so dark that it seemed he had been punched right in the face. 

"Fuck" Levi sighed, closing his eyes and passing a hand on his face. He couldn't go on like this anymore and the crisis of the night before was a harsh reminder. He needed to sleep. He needed to be completely clean and aware again. But every time he closed his eyes, after a couple of hours the same horrible images came back in his head, waking his worst nightmares and memories.  
Then Farlan would have to wake him up, bringing him back to the reality and would offer him a hot cup of black tea to calm him down. 

Levi had always had nightmares, even during his childhood, but those were nothing compared to those he had been having since he had come back from the military service in Syria.

The worst was reached after almost a month that they had come back to Detroit after Levi's incident. He could barely close his eyes and the only way to make him sleep was to give him strong sedatives. 

One night Levi had almost killed Farlan involuntarily during one of his nightmares. He made it a habit of sleeping with a knife under his pillow or on the nightstand near the couch where he slept and while he was asleep and having a nightmare he had grabbed it. When Farlan had tried to calm him down and to wake him up, Levi had accidentally hurt him on his left arm with the knife. So after that episode Levi had decided to start taking some medicines to prevent other troubles. 

The only problem was that medicines were too expensive for them and when Mikasa came to live with them they could barely afford to get enough food for the week. Both Levi and Farlan had to do more than one job at the time, but Levi was constantly fired because of the symptoms of his ptsd. They got evicted from their old apartment so they started moving from house to house until they ended up in the poorest and most dangerous part of town where they now lived.

A knock on the door of the little bathroom woke Levi up from his thoughts.

"Levi, I'm gonna get Mikasa from Carla's and then I will go to work. Isabel is still sleeping."

"Okay" Levi's answer was so weak that Farlan almost thought he had dreamt it.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" Farlan's tone was seriously worried. He knew that Levi hated being seen by anyone except him when he was having a crisis and he probably hadn't recovered from what had happened the night before.

Levi only nodded in response. 

"C'mon man, don't be mad about it, they didn't even notice if that's what you're worried about, okay?" Farlan kept telling Levi through the door of the bathroom.

"Yeah, sure. Now go or you're going to be late for work"

"Levi, promise me you won't take that path. Do it for Mikasa and Isabel, they need you" Farlan replied knowing too well what was passing through Levi's head.

On the other hand Levi knew how much Farlan cared for him, but he felt he was not ready to make such a promise. After the incident he was not sure he could be himself again anymore, but he couldn't say no to his friend so he answered trying to find his usual casual tone.

"Yeah. Now go or you'll really be late for work" 

"I'll be back for lunch, if you need anything call me" added Farlan even though he perfectly knew that Levi would never call him.

\--  
Levi tried to occupy his mind throughout the morning doing some house chores between cups of tea and cigarettes.  
This morning routine turned out to be the best way for Levi to avoid thinking about all his problems and by the time Farlan came back from work Levi was exhausted.

While Isabel was cooking their lunch, Levi took a quick shower to clean up and then joined the others in the little kitchen.

"Uncle Farlan what did you tattoo today on your clients?" 

Mikasa's soft and curious voice broke the silence while they were eating. Farlan had always been particularly talented at drawing and after years of practice he finally got a full time job in a new little studio not far from their district.

Mikasa was really fond of Farlan's artworks and she always asked him what he tattooed on his client when he came home from work. Sometimes Farlan also drew some sketches and gifted them to Mikasa so that she could color them.

"I had to finish the dragon on the arm of that tall man I told you about last week. This morning I finally finished the coloring" answered the blonde.

"Shouldn't you finish coloring the one on Levi's shoulder?" 

The little girl was right. In order to show his boss what he could do, Farlan completed one of the wings Levi had tattooed on his back and arms. Farlan got the job but the other wing had to wait even though Levi liked to have the left one almost completely black and the right one without color.

"I like it that way. And in any case I don't have enough money to complete it" Levi cut off before Farlan could answer Mikasa's question.

The little girl kept her eyes down feeling the tense atmosphere her question created. Levi noticed it and he realized that maybe he had been too rough with his answer, even after almost two years he didn't know how to act and talk with little kids without scaring them. Even Isabel was strangely quiet at the moment and Levi felt the need to apologize in his way.

"So you want to go to the park in the afternoon Mikasa?" Levi asked trying to make up for what his words had caused in his little cousin.

The little girl raised her eyes a little giving a shy and wary look at the raven in front of her and then nodded.

They finished eating in a more comfortable silence. Mikasa and Isabel cleaned the table while Levi and Farlan washed and dried the utensils and the plates they used.

It was almost 4pm when they arrived at the park. Isabel went to the kids playground area with Mikasa while Farlan and Levi stayed outside it on a bench to smoke. It was a little park frequented mostly by kids and it was probably the safest one in their area.  
Levi rolled each one of them a cigarette. The wind was freezing and Levi put on the hood of his sweater trying to keep warm.

"It's probably going to snow in a couple of days if this wind keeps blowing" stated Farlan exhaling smoke. 

Levi looked up at the sky, Farlan was right. Even though it was still mid November the weather had been particularly cold and windy. Levi had a really difficult relationship with snow and winter in general. He hated it because it was winter when his mother died and he was left all alone in this cold and cruel world. It was freezing, the snow covered everything and he had no family, no friends and no money. Levi wouldn't have been here if not for his uncle Kenny who saved him. 

But then on the other hand seeing everything being covered in that soft and candid white snow gave him a sense of peace. No matter how fucked up his life was, he felt he could almost die in peace.

He was still contemplating the sky when he felt his fingers burning and he realized that the cigarette was consumed down to the filter.

"Shit" he muttered to himself getting up to throw it into the bin.  
He sat down again on the bench and opened the pack of tobacco to roll another cigarette.

"Look Levi" said Farlan laughing lightly "it seems like Isabel is having more fun than all the other kids in the park"

It was true, the red haired girl was on the swing next to Mikasa laughing so hard she was almost crying. Both of them jumped down the swing and started running towards them.

"I won!" said Mikasa with a big smile when she arrived first at the bench and jumped on Farlan's lap.

They all complimented her and decided it was time to leave the park since the sun had already set down. Farlan picked Mikasa up and put her on his shoulder before going back home.

But when they turned on the street where they lived, right in front of their house, there was a dark figure immersed in the darkness but not deliberately hiding from someone. On the contrary it seemed more like that this man was waiting for someone.  
When Levi and Farlan spotted him, the former immediately grabbed Mikasa’s wrist and brought her near his side protectively. They looked at each other and Levi put a hand in his jeans pocket to grab his knife without exposing it. Both Mikasa and Isabel understood the reason behind the sudden tension and they silenced.

When they were almost in front of their house the man looked at them and they stopped. He was wearing a long black coat of a high workmanship and a back hat; he had gray hair and white mustache. From Farlan and Levi’s point of view he almost seemed like he got out of a movie set in the 19th century and he was completely out of context in their peripheral neighborhood.

“You are late” the man stated quietly.

“What do you want old man? I think you got the wrong guys” Farlan answered.

“I have a job request for you” the man went on not minding about what Farlan had just told him.

“Fuck off” spat Levi walking past the man to get inside their house. The others followed him, but before the former could climb the steps of the front porch Levi stopped when the old man spoke again.

“I have already paid the deposit though”

They all turned their heads to the point the old man was suggesting them to look at with his gloved hand.   
“What the hell…” Farlan trailed off when he saw the scene in front of them. Just few houses away there was Carla on the sidewalk covering her mouth with her hands and crying of joy. In front of her there was a man who was giving her what seemed to be a check. Eren was there as well, smiling with a brand new bike in front of him.

“That is just the first part of the reward” the man explained. “If you do not believe me then would you mind coming with me so that my boss can tell you personally?”

Farlan glanced at Levi not sure what to do or say. He noticed that his companion’s hand was clenched in a fist while the other one was still holding the hidden blade inside his pocket.

“Who’s your boss?” Levi asked after a few moments considering the offer.

The look in his eyes was strong, determined and Farlan immediately knew that Levi was up to something. It was not so usual for Levi to take the lead when dealing with their ‘employers’, he usually left that part to Farlan since he was pretty good at diplomacy. On the other hand, Levi was the one who usually led the attacks and made up strategies. It had always been like that since they were in the military and this sudden change of roles left Farlan with a freezing shiver running down his spine.

“Follow me, please”

When Isabel started moving, both Levi and Farlan immediately stopped her telling her not to follow them and to stay safely inside their house with Mikasa who was looking constantly between the four of them trying to understand what was happening. She had already suffered enough when her parents were murdered and none of them wanted her to feel threatened again.  
Isabel for once did what she was told to without complaining and Levi and Farlan followed the man to an expensive black car with shadowed windows parked at the end of the road where there was an abandoned house so that no one could see it.

The man opened the car door for them and let them in. The back seats were separated from the fron ones by a soundproofed black glass and there were two pairs of seats one in front of the other.  
On one of them was seated a fat man smoking a cigar. He was wearing expensive clothes and on the little table between the seats there was a bottle of high quality champagne.

“Before we begin I want you to know that I am taking a big risk coming here to talk to you myself. I expect you to be grateful and honored because of this”  
Farlan noticed that Levi was tense and looking around warily as if he feared they could be trapped there. Farlan was tense himself but at the same time he wanted to clear out the situation and understand what was going on.  
When no one of the two said anything the man went on. “My name is Nicholas Lobov. I am a politician as you might know. I am here because I need you two to do a job for me. But first I want to warn you that whether you accept this offer or not, you will inevitably come in contact with the target, but if you accept and succeed in your job I will reward you. You will have my protection, a great sum of money and a new life. I have already planned everything and, once this is all finished, you will have new identities and no one will bother you”

As Lobov continued to speak Levi grew more and more impatient and every second that passed he understood less and less about their situation. He was so nervous that he had to cross his arms and clench his fists on his biceps to keep them from shaking with impatience.  
“Just spit it out, we don’t have all day. What do we have to do?” Levi interrupted him.

“Well, it is quite simple: you have to kill the Survey Corps Squad Leader Erwin Smith and take the documents he has regarding my illegal traffics”.


End file.
